A Huntress and Her Hound
by Katrystolo
Summary: Just some Warframe Bestiality that I felt like writing, CONTAINS KUBROW DICKS AND ALIEN FEMALES so don't read if you're not into that stuff cx
1. In Space, No One Can Hear You Cumming

"Operator, welcome back! Ordis has been- _TIRed of WAITing_\- waiting patiently for your return!~" chimed the unbalanced AI she knew so well. The Valkyr rose up into the 'foyer' of her small, homely stealth ship, leaving the Corpus Gas Cities of Jupiter far behind. She was drenched in the blood of fallen crewmen, the rush of energy currents flowing fluidly through her veins; her flesh felt piping hot, she was eager to tear into one more, just one more little mongrel who would dare to point a gun at her... but she wouldn't. She needed to rest, to recuperate. She sighed. "Operator?"

The Valkyr acknowledged the AI with a silent wave, kneeling before the navigation console to set coordinates for a small spot on the periphery of the reaches of the Void; that area in space where time and space twisted and danced, guided beneath the hands of some cosmic, manic, immeasurable malevolence. The view was awe-inspiring, beautiful yet terrifying. It reminded her of herself in a way...

As the stealth ship's plasma thrusters engaged, she turn and retreated to the rear of the ship, the floor sinking down into the 'pit.' Before her was stood her Arsenal, beside it her kubrow, Mikael, slept soundly in his kennel. She stepped up onto the small platform of her arsenal, mechanical limbs popping out from nowhere and stripping her swiftly of her weapons. She snapped her fingers, an energized hunting bow being placed in her hand, a sheath full of fan-bladed arrows being magnetized to her back. The ideal tools for a Huntress, and her greatest security blanket. With the blood of several Corpus Executives now fresh on her hands, she was guaranteed a price on her head... but as long as she was armed, she had nothing to worry about.

~~Sexyness Begins Here~~

She stepped down from the platform, stretching in a very Ember-esque fashion, arms above her head and held close together, fingers intertwined as she arched her back, her muscled thighs and ass flexing within the skin-tight curves of her Warframe, her reformed body as glorious in it's fitness as the original... she drifted back to her days as a fully organic human. She couldn't remember names or faces, but she remembered more; hands, tongues, bare skin, rigid flesh... she felt her mouth begin to water at the memory of the hardest, strongest, most tender piece of meat plowing into her maw, making her gag on its tangy-sweet length and feeling herself grow moist in what was once the most intimate of places. She peeked over her shoulder, assuring herself that her kubrow was still sound asleep.

Then, she willed her Warframe to open itself, just in the area between her legs. The suit spilt with a dull hiss, a yellow-green flickering glow emanating from within, slowly fading enough to unveil a glistening pair of lower lips to the chilly open air of the stealth ship's confines. Valkyr shivered all over, blushing hotly within her suit. She retracted her claws, slipping a hand down between her thick thighs to the sensitive, grey, drizzling flesh of her cunt. As the first fingertip slid in, she gave a small whine. She pushed it in up to the knuckle, her hole clenching hard upon it. She was no virgin, but the centuries without any stimulation made this feel like her first time all over again. Her pheromones filled the air as she slowly slid her slick digit into her heavily drooling pussy, and she inhaled deeply of her musky scent, breasts rising and falling. Her fluids spilled down onto the floor of her ship, tinted a bright green and steaming gently, although she was too focused on her task to notice, knees starting to give as she edged closer and closer to her climax.

Finally her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor, face down and ass up with her toes curled in pleasure. A second finger slid up into her, the two of them clenching her large, throbbing clit gently and sending shudders throughout her body. The lust-filled Valkyr doubled her speed, essentially pounding herself as deep as she could reach while her asscheeks tensed and flexed with pleasure; her hot breath clouded up on the chrome flooring of the ship, small whines slipping out of her as she reached her peak.

With a loud, trembling cry, she came harder than any human could dream of, her sloppy, squirting pussyhole spraying jet after slick jet of her verdant femcum out behind her, soaking the soles of her feet and the backs of her thighs, her rump quaking in the open air as her pleasure-laden warcry sank down into a trembling purr; she'd covered the floor of her ship with a thick coating her pent-up mess of a well-overdue orgasm.

Valkyr heard a soft sniffing sound, looking between her legs to spy Mikael, her kubrow, sniffing at the puddle she'd left. Without hesitation, the powerful adult kubrow began lapping it up, his lengthy tongue shooting out and cleaning up her juices. She could see he was getting turned on by it's taste; his canine-like cock had already sprouted from it's sheath, already at 9 inches and barely erect at all. Valkyr swiftly rose to her feet, her legs still jelly from her powerful release and shivering with latent lust...


	2. The Beast With Two Backs

The Valkyr stood there weakly, before falling hard onto her plump rump; she could feel the dull hum of the ship's engines from beneath her, making her shudder as the steady beat rose up through the lips of her pussy. She gasped sharply as Mikael went down to lap up her greenish femcum up from the soles of her feet. The kubrow looked up from his work, panting eagerly, his meaty member at least two inches thick, and closing in at 12 inches in length, jerking gently in the air in time with his heartbeat. The smooth, flat-headed member was the first one she'd seen in millennium...

Valkyr's thighs tensed as she felt her feminine slit gush with fresh slickness. Mikael's ears perked up and he went down, sniffing at her lap before licking lovingly at her inner thighs, his long, rough tongue gliding against the flesh-like metals. She shuddered, her Warframe opening further, to reveal her well-muscled thighs, greenish veins of energy glowing dully under grey skin; Mikael growled happily, licking her tender flesh longingly. Valkyr leaned back, placing a hand gently on the back of the kubrow's head, hesitantly leading him further inward...

With her guidance, he found her slit with ease, his lithe oral organ lapping hungrily at her pussylips. She groaned with unbidden lust, spreading her legs wide as she felt him flicking away with his deft, shockingly skilled appendage. He licked her harder and deeper, his tongue pressing past her entrance and sliding into her warm, gushing hole. In time he drew his tongue out and craned this head back, panting gently. Without pause the Valkyr flipped onto her elbows and knees, legs spread wide, a small greenish puddle already forming between her knees as her lustful energies leaked and drizzled out of her steaming passage.

Taking the hint, Mikael quickly set himself upon her, his forepaws gently pressing into her upper back before slipping around to cling to her curvaceous figure. Valkyr shuddered in anticipation, jutting her bubbly asscheeks outwards to meet him. She could feel the flared, flat tip poking and prodding against her tush before it lewdly tapped at her twat. It felt thicker than she'd expected, and she grit her teeth, expecting discomfort... With a low growl, Mikael forcibly spread apart the thick folds of her tight, well-lubed pussyhole, pushing the entirety of his throbbing rod in as deep as it would go. The sensation of being so widely spread by the first cock she'd felt in centuries caused Valkyr to tremble and whine in pure ecstasy, her slick sexual fluids beginning to heat up and making her body tingle wherever it was touched, giving her goosebumps. The chilling air itself was enough to make her spasm; the feeling of a kubrow's large, plump, full nuts slapping wetly against her swollen clitoris as he pounded that 2.5 inch wide tip of his foot-long cock into her cervix was enough to send her past the edge all over again. With a roar, her pussy suckled hard at the meaty animal dick buried inside it, clenching down to try and milk him dry of every drop of cum he had to offer. Several splashes of her femcum soaked into Mikael's fur as she rode out her orgasm, and he waited patiently while she came down from her spastic climax once again.

Once she'd calmed down, the horny hound pushed down on her shoulder blades, pressing Valkyr's modest breasts against the cool, slick chrome and making her rest her face against it. He started with a few slow, deep strokes, working his cockmeat in and out of her with a subtle rhythm, getting her used to his sizable shaft, in spite of her occasional spasms and groans. As he picked up the pace, he could hear her panting ever so softly beneath him, her cunt steaming gently, drooling a puddle onto the floor, the scent of her driving him wild with his own bestial desire, his thick knot swiftly growing at the base of his fuckpole. He worked his hips fast, piston-pounding his rigid kubrow-cock into her deepest spots, small shots of precum spurting past and into her womb. Squirts of viscous green fluid splashed forth from Valkyr's sloppy box, her body slammed through climax after climax from the rough, mutual fucking; soon enough she was on her chest and knees in a thick pool of her own feminine slime, sliding forwards and back in time with Mikael's rapid pistoning. With a harsh, guttural growl, the kubrow rammed his cock forward, catching her in the middle of a climax as he wedged his flared tip past the entrance of her cervix and into the depths of her womb, his 4-inch thick knot popping into her squirting love-canal, locking his lap against the well-pounded pussylips he'd buried himself inside of, his large monotreme member twitching and swelling inside of the Valkyr. She let out a growl of her own as the seething, hot, filthy bestial seed was shot off inside of her. As he came into her, Mikael whined lovingly over her, thrusting his hips once more and returning to his original pace, though with considerably less of his member being moved more than an inch. For Valkyr, the feeling of having her kubrow's boiling, copious, fluid essence getting fucked even deeper into her as she rode out her most powerful climax yet was so close to paradise that she never wanted to leave...

After the aftershocks of her latest cum and regaining her breath, Valkyr realized that Mikael hadn't even begun to go soft- on the contrary, he was picking up the pace, in spite of having his cock locked inside of her. His hips carried on with their pistoning right through his own orgasm and continually pumped up into her large-yet-toned rump. He erupted 11 more times into her over the course of the hour, her abs having gained a distinct roundness from her womb being so tightly plugged by the tip of his member, her slick, well-fucked canal still running like a faucet, the entire floor around the two of them slick with her juices.

After his final massive eruption, the huras kubrow pulled out with a forceful, sloppy 'plop.' His copious load of cum flowed unhindered from Valkyr's gaping hole in an satisfying, thick cascade of white cream, rushing like a river down her trembling thighs, joining the mess she'd made.

With a soft mewl of pleasure, the Valkyr rolled onto her back, her ass wetly clapping down into their cummy mess and her legs going slack. She slipped two fingers back between her legs, clenching her engorged clitty betwixt them and stroking herself to one last shuddering orgasm before dozing off into a fitful sleep. Mikael nuzzled his Mistress' ruined cumdump of a pussy, setting to the task of licking her clean. They were each other's now, so he would take care of her as long as she took care of him.

Minutes Later...  
"Operator, we've arrived at the outskirts of the Void! Operator?" Ordis finally took notice to the mess they made within him. "ooooh- _OH, gotDAMmit YOu_\- you've certainly been a busy pair, hmph."


	3. Valkyr's Guilty Pleasure

The Valkyr clung to the trunk of the massive, Orokin-enhanced supertree, one of the gargantuan forest of earth shrouded in darkness before her. She dug her claws deep unto a high-hanging branch, climbing out onto it with a silent, fluid gracefullness. Far below her, in a section of scorched, industrialized undergrowth, the Heavy Elite Grineer forces of the Eastern continent were amassing for a grand occasion, housed within a large coliseum. A lone, twisted figure strode into the center of the arena, stepping up to a metal podium, swathed in crimson robes with a hand held high; the Grineer troops fell silent. He faced away from the Valkyr's perch.

The figure lowered his bionic hand and began addressing the soldiers, the orange lights of his eyes blazing as he gazed upon his underlings, his platform slowly rising up out of the ground on a column of steel. His platform steamed from below as he rose, making the Elite soldiers raise their heads to follow him. His ascent slowed as he began speaking to the soldiers in English, loudly slandering the Tenno, their deeds and their enigmatic leader. The Valkyr drew her Dread bow and knocked a fan-tipped arrow. She took careful aim at the back of the raucous Councilor's head as he reached the pinnacle of his speech. Then, she let it fly...

"My brothers... Tenno, are worse than weeds! We kill one, and three more-gahk..." the Councilor hunched forward, leaning against the podium, pinned to the metal by the arrow that had pierced his throat. He scrabbled at the sides of his perch, dark blood spilling between his lips and sputtering forth from beneath his robes, a dark stain spilling down his front as he struggled to pull himself up. A gasp rose through Grineer assembled there, followed by the sound of plasma charges strapped to an arrow shaft going off, blasting the Councilor's head sky high and obliterating the rest of him from the shoulders down. His blood rained down upon the astounded clone soldiers in a thin mist, his disembodied head landing among them. "Vay Hek! Councilor Vay Hek is wounded!" "The Councilor is critically disabled!" "Fan out, find the Tenno!" Gorgon rifle shots rang out, bursts of heavy-caliber bullets, sightless Ogrid rockets and pyrotechnic grenades ripping through the rainforest canopy high overhead, hitting nothing at all.

The Valkyr swung through the tree tops on her Ripline, a small smile gracing her lips; one less propaganda-machine ruining the radio waves. Once she was far enough away from the scrambling soldiers she alighted to the forest floor. An oily slickness was present within her warframe; the thought of the sure, painful death she'd brought onto that wretched excuse for a Councilor was getting her so wet... She slung her bow over her shoulder and stepped into a jog, weaving between gargantuan tree roots and the occasional wreckage of a Grineer mining outpost. It wasn't until she stumbled upon a trio of feral kubrow dens that she was given a reason to pause. A wicked thought crossed her mind. Ordis' Extraction would have to wait...

With a hiss and a sound like rending metal and latex being torn, she willed her Warframe to spilt open from her neck down; venomous green light streamed out of the seam, particles of energy packets flowing into the night air. The split went down between her breasts, between her thighs, over the lips of her moistening cunny, up along the crevice of her divine derriere and ending in the small of her back, from her thighs downwards still enclosed. Her greyed flesh glistened beneath silver moonlight as, slick with perspiration and trembling with excitement...

She retracted her claws, a finger sliding between her thighs and up into the passage of her pussy; phospherescent rivulets of sweet feminine fluids drizzled between her fingers, down the back of her hand to drip gently into the forest floor. She squatted low before the entrance of a dormant den, her back arched and her firm, clappable asscheeks close to the shadowy entrance, she proceeded to finger her soaked pussy with reckless abandon. The sound of her cupped palm slapping into her soaked cunt made a chill run down her spine. Her fingers plundered her pussy with swift precision, her own tantalizing teasing swiftly sending her straight over the edge.

Her green-tinted deluge of liquid pleasure burst forth, splattering wetly onto the forest floor. She panted gently, her moderate chest rising and falling, already hearing the tell-tale sniffing inches behind her...

She gasped hotly up at the night sky as a long, rough tongue flicked out and lapped at her drizzling lower lips. Another lick followed, and another, each one flicking against her clit firmly; shudders rocked her frame as she stood there, her firm thighs feeling like gelatin as the feral beast hurriedly slurped up her electrolyte-infused cum. In a pleasured daze, she lookd about into moon-lit shadows. More of the feral kubrows had arrived, sniffing at the sex-scented air. Without pause, she slid gracefully to her hands and knees, pulling aside the edges of her suit, her perky c-cups glistening with a thin coating of sweat, her nipples erecting instantly beneath the chilly evening breeze.

The pack of feral kubrows grew tighter around her; between fur-lined legs she could she kubrow-cocks of all types, sliding out of their sheathes, dangling at a state of semi-hardness. Valkyr flinched as the kubriw that had been licking her so eagerly mounted her, his paws gripping her hips tighly. He threw his hips forward, his near-footlong cock sliding up into the crevice of her asscheeks. He drew back, and once again thrust himself against her. This time, his flat-tipped shaft slid along the lips of her pussy to jab her genty in the abs. The Valkyr sighed, reaching between her legs and firmly placed his tip against the folds of her seeping snatch. The feral beast shifted his grip and thrust forward, burying himself halfway into her, whining with relief. Valkyr relaxed he thrust himself even deeper, feeling her folds part as he buried himself up to the hilt, his heavily swollen nutsack slapping wetly between her thighs...

Valkyr was rutted by the lustful beast, both her hands coming to squeeze her breasts together and pinch her stiff nipples. Her hungry quim swallowed the kubrow's cockmeat over and over again, the shining, lime colored nectar of her hole soaking his rod and rapidly swaying sack, making his entire crotch a tingling, hypersensitive bomb primed to blow. The thick knot of his sizable member battered yhe lops of her sloppy babymaker without restraint...

The kubrow let out a low wail as he foricbly shoved his knot into her, locking their hiops together and forcing an orgasmic groan from Valkyr's throat as her pussylips were spread wide. She came hard, soaking both of them in the natural aphrodisiac. And then, the kubrow came as well; his wide head pushed through the Tenno's cervic with a soft 'pop,' the cumslit dialating rapidly before unlwashing a thick, creamy blast of cockmilk straight into her deepest depths. More followed, each one making Valkyr cringe as her womb was basted in his seething, hot little swimmers.

Once he was finished, the kubrow pulled with all his strength, his flagging length wetly flopping free of her passage, his thick, milky load packed into the farthest reaches of her well-used orifice. Valkyr shivered gently as the satisfied hound pranced away, cervix cinching back up so as to keep in every drop. However, in seconds she could feel a member of the surrounding audience licking eagerly at her sensitive entrance.

She chuckled as he mounted her anew, reaching back to help him line up with her slavering slit. She explored his length with a tender hand; about nine inches in length and hard as a rock, his meat was roughly three inches thick, his filling knot closing in at four...

This kubrow was in need of release as he jackhammered his thick sausage into her, burying inch after thick inch into her yielding fuckhole. Valkyr growled, toes curled as she pressed back to meet his thrusts, the sound of slick flesh pounding against smooth, skin-like metal singing out among the gargantuan tree roots.

The thickly-endowed beast was quickly worked into a jerking, whining frenzy, until he felt ready his needy seed within her; although he couldn't quite pound his way through into her already swollen womb, he still held his massive knot against her slippery vulva. He reveled in the tickling sensation her unnatural amounts of femslime produced, feeling it envelope his cock and slather his knot, dripping down and off his swollen sack. These drips turned into a light-green trickle as Valkyr shuddered her way through a silent climax, gritting her teeth agaunst the sweet, stretching sensation. And then the kubrow was cumming, flooding her with warmth, his seed spilling out around his meat and drooling out of her stretched, slippery cunt.

And then he pulled out, unleashing the tidal wave of nut-butter he had worked so hard to produce. Valkyr payed it no mind though, as it poured forth to form a thick puddle of mixed sexual juices between her knees. She sighed contentedly, feeling ready to rise and carry on her merry way... until the pack parted.

A massive feral kubrow, standing higher than all of his brothers, strode out under the pale moonlight, head low to the ground and sniffing. A silver-black lotus pattern adorned his fur, his pillar of a pussy-plunger already dangling from it's sheath, not even half erect and already breaching ten inches...

Suddenly, the Valkyr realized; she was going to need to buy another stasis slot...


	4. Valkyr's Newest Edition

The bulky, silver- and black-streaked beast pressed his muzzle into the Valkyr's shoulder, growling deeply over her. She crooned along with him, lying there on her back with a hand in the wiry furr of his neck. With a deft hand she caressed the top of the thick shaft hanging over her, angling it down to rest, pulsing powerfully, against her toned abs.

The kubrow- whom she would dub Silverback- groaned softly with bestial pleasure, pressing the weight of his body into the Valkyr and dry-humping her firmly into the cool earth. She firmly guided the veiny length of his knotted cock down along the split in her Warframe, over the hot flesh of her belly, pressing the flare of his flat tip to the spread lips of her drooling cunny, pushing back up to stand on all fours over her. He waited patiently as she lined him up, and shoved forward when her hand withdrew; the sensation of being so utterly filled with the needy creature made her grunt, and then shiver in bliss. The throbbingly thick Kubrow-cock plunged into her drooling core, sliding through her spit-soaked passage with ease; the Valkyr growled, low and loud as the Kubrow filled her to her limit, and soon, his furred sack of baseball-sized nuts comes to rest between her thighs, his length hilted deep within. Her body quivered with the thrill of it all, her cunt hot and warm around him, massaging his tool with deliberate motions, milking his pole for all it was worth.

Silverback swiftly began pounding forward, forcing his pussy-plundering column deep again and again,each deep thrust making her moan louder and louder until she sank her front half to the forest floor, desperately clutching at the cool earth to keep some leverage. The Valkyr hissed with pleasure, a slight bulge building in her belly as her slick, drizzling lips met the base of the kubrow's dickmeat. He slammed down into her hot box, jackhammering with all his might, the sounds of sweat-slicked flesh slapping into furred flanks filling the night air. In an instant, the blessed member left from her over-stimulated innards, only to plunge back in a moment later, returned with a firm, measured stroke. She mewled lustfully as another precise jab of the meaty pecker bottomed out inside of her, spreading her cervix wide, sending her flipping over the edge into a shuddering, ground-clawing orgasm from her pleasure-wracked body.

Silverback groaned over the Valkyr's prone form, screwing her senseless, making her revel in his powerful, dominant body. The way she trembled beneath him, writhing in the pleasure that her brought her… With a deep, primal growl her thrust in one final time, the knot at the base of his cock suddenly swelling into a large bulge, sealing him completely inside of her. Her hot, sopping-wet slit clenched tightly around him, milking him for every drop as a blast of white, seething seed spewed from the head of his maleness. Even without seeing it, he was sure each and every burst of his cock-cream was being shot straight into the deepest reaches of her womb…

The Valkyr lay on the ground beneath Silverback, breathing gently, her belly pumped full of his fertile, wasted jizz. With his member firmly knotted within her, the two dozed off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
